


Deviant

by AdelineAround



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon Compliant, Chair Sex, Come Swallowing, Consentacles, Double Penetration, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Other, Overstimulation, Possessive Venom, Prostate Massage, Sexual Fantasy, Simultaneous Orgasm, Sounding, Spooning, Tentacles, Venom shapeshifts his body to look like Eddie's fantasy, oh my
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 15:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16307804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdelineAround/pseuds/AdelineAround
Summary: Eddie cannot stop secretly thinking about that kiss with Venom in the woods. Venom knows.After all, symbiotes and their hosts don't have secrets.





	Deviant

**Author's Note:**

> I watched Venom yesterday, and rushed home after to bang this out because I am horny for Eddie Brock and his symbiote.

“Hi, Eddie,”

He stops.

And stares.

When he sees Venom morph into what looks to be Anne’s shape, Eddie is in awe. His lips, dry and cracked from excessive running, shouting, screaming into the night, part as he fixes his gaze at his symbiote, full form, residing within another human’s body.

 _Anne’s_ body, to be precise.

And, boy, does Venom look _good_. Not perfect, but still good. Eddie gulps.

“Whoa,” The sound falls off his lips like dew would from a lush green vine.

Stepping forward, Eddie reaches for his symbiote, hands shaking in the slightest way possible. He can feel his pulse; his heart is pounding so strongly that it is in his throat. His chest swells suddenly with… a feeling, an emotion of warmth and relief that Eddie has never thought he would experience for an _parasite_ like Venom. After all this time, being thrown around and taken on an adventure with Venom, the swirl of feeling never had a chance to fully culminate, but Eddie accepts it silently. He lets Venom pull him up and close…

Closer, closer; closer until their faces are just inches apart.

A desperate keen threatens to escape his throat, but he crushes it quickly, instead moaning loudly when Venom descends upon Eddie’s dry lips. The symbiote’s tongue wiggles against Eddie’s lower lip, pushing the man’s mouth open. Eddie grants access with a sense of eagerness, welcoming Venom back into his body.

He wants Venom back.

He wants him so, so badly.

Everything is slick, hot as the two of them swap saliva, tangling pink muscles together in a sloppy, unorganized rhythm. Eddie groans, eyelids fluttering as Venom begins to crawl back to him. He welcomes the intrusion, the need for Venom to take over his system imminent in the forefront of his mind. Venom fills his mouth, trickling down his esophagus, but not before brushing against his sensitive uvula. He minds Eddie’s epiglottis, making sure not to accidentally choke the man, as much as he would like to. Venom fills Eddie, absorbs back into his host’s body like how it was meant to be.

They keep kissing until, finally, Venom has transferred from Anne to Eddie completely. Anne breaks them apart first, pushing Eddie back so he can recalibrate and get his bearings back. Eddie, still dizzy from the kiss, shakes his head, glad to have the symbiote coexisting within him.

 _It’s good to be back, Eddie_ , Venom sighs happily within Eddie’s mind.

“Oh, no,” Anne comes to, realizing what Venom has made her do. “I just bit that guy’s head off.”

Eddie stops himself from grinning. “I know, I know. I’ve been there, too. It’s, uh, not fun.”

He loves it when Venom takes control, devours men left and right when they deserve it. When Venom is full and satisfied, Eddie is too.

 _The one with Drake is Riot_ , says Venom, focused back on the problem at hand.

Part of Eddie wants more, wants to kiss more, though right now is not the time to make out with his symbiote. So, he suppresses his desire, squashing it when he tenses his thigh muscles, willing his lower region not to stiffen.

Kissing, he guesses, will just have to wait.

* * *

It has been some time since the whole debacle with Life Foundation, and Eddie has never felt more at ease living with Venom. He has got somewhat of his life back. Reporting jobs, written news articles, even talk show appearances become his daily routine. It is like the fight against Riot and Carlton Drake never happened, save for Life Foundation finally closing its doors in San Francisco. Even Anne does not mind catching up with him, though her doctor boyfriend, Dan, is usually always present during these meetings.

Eddie would say he is content with his life; content with sharing his body, like having a friend over every hour of the week. Except, he is not quite at the level of contentedness that he would like to be at. 

Sitting at his dining table, he mulls over the kiss he shared with Venom and Anne… but mostly Venom.

 _“It was Venom’s idea,”_ Anne had said as Eddie and her were out on her pseudo porch.

If the kiss was Venom’s idea, did that mean..? Eddie knocks back another swig of chocolate milk, popping a handful of tater tots into his mouth thereafter. He munches halfheartedly before swallowing, feeling the starchy goodness settle in his stomach. Ridiculous.

_What’s wrong, Eddie?_

Venom’s voice draws out languidly, softly, like he is sitting right next to Eddie, arms propped on the tabletop as his head rests in the crook of his oil-black elbows. Eddie tips his head back, releasing a burp.

He pats his stomach twice before answering, “Nothing’s wrong.”

 _You’re lying. Something_ is _wrong_ , Venom speaks, and Eddie closes his eyes for a quick moment, feeling his symbiote circle his brain like a hungry wolf.

“You’re looking too far into nothing, Venom,” Eddie says, taking another bite of tater tot. “I’m fine, and absolutely _nothing_ is wrong.”

But Venom is quick to reply. He hums, _Mmm… It’s the kiss, isn’t it?_

And slams the metaphorical nail dead on in the head.

Eddie should know by now; there are no secrets between symbiotes and their hosts. Still, the man looks anywhere but at his cup of chocolate milk, able to see the reflection of Venom in the glass.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he lies, looking sideways at the tile floor.

Without warning, strong and sinewy claws grip Eddie’s chin, forcing his face up to look at Venom’s reflection in his milk. His heart jumps in his ribcage, pounding against his ribs with an elevated beat. He watches Venom’s pink tongue loll from a cage of sharp teeth.

 _Don’t lie, Eddie_ , Venom sings. _Liars won’t get what they want in the end._

Eddie scoffs, “Hm.”

Venom grins at him, looking real smug at the man. Releasing Eddie’s chin, he trails his fingertips along their neck, tracing the precious vital called the carotid. He goes lower, fingering the prominent bone of clavicle, before toying with the collar of Eddie’s flimsy excuse of a t-shirt.

“What the hell are you doing?” Eddie asks, sure that Venom can detect the slight tremor within his voice.

He sits in his chair, unable to do anything but observe, Venom taking control of his arms. Black tendrils creep across his olive skin like veins, but refrain from encasing them fully. His hands move over his thin shirt, ghosting over the shapeliness of his pectorals before two of his- of _Venom’s_ digits find his round, fleshy nipples.

“V-venom,” he mumbles, breath shaky when he sees Venom’s index finger and thumb close down upon his clothed nipple.

Eddie yelps, high-pitched and unsteady. His back arches into the touch, that of which he would be ashamed of, if not for the absolute pleasure that rides along the vertebrae of his spine. Venom rolls instead of pinches both nipples now, and Eddie seems to forget his words. His breath is shallow and labored. He moans low, his flesh rising in goosebumps as his the peaks of his chest turn to pebbled nubs.

 _I think you want something_ , Venom suggests. He slides another tendril between the man’s legs, ghosting over the package that has finally awakened for some action.

He shakes his head at Venom’s words, earning a gravelly chuckle from the symbiote.

Then, all ministrations seem to stop. Eddie clenches his jaw, retaining the disappointed whimper that wants to spill from his plush lips.

“What do you want, Venom?” he asks the question, but it has no backbone. The symbiote can tell straight away, having spent enough time with his human to know when the man is feeling particularly defensive.

When he is particularly _bratty_ , adds Venom. He huffs and, with that, decides to face Eddie.

And face Eddie he does; with something that feels like half of him is being siphoned through a straw, Eddie watches Venom form a partial body in front of him. He feels the weight build on his lap as Venom scoots both he and Eddie from the table to allow space for Venom to form the rest of his physique. 

_Your thoughts are also my thoughts, Eddie. You must know this already_ , Venom tilts his newly created head to the side. His tongue slithers along Eddie’s jawline, up to his earlobe, curving around the shell of his ear. _You’ve been thinking about this_.

“Thinking about what?” Eddie’s sentence comes out airy, as if he is almost out of oxygen.

He dares to look down as tangible body presses against his own, eyes bulging almost as big as Venom’s own. He gasps.

Venom’s teeth gnash in a shiny, dangerous grin.

 _You’ve been thinking about_ this, the symbiote purrs, grinding his very real pelvis down onto Eddie’s very prominent tent in his pants.

“Ohh,” moans Eddie, the muscles in his groin contracting for a moment at the friction. “Holy shit, Venom.”

 _Do you like, Eddie?_ Venom wiggles his shapely hips in temptation. He wraps his rippling, onyx arms around the man’s shoulders, waiting for Eddie to take in the sight.

And what a beautiful sight it is, too. Venom has crafted a body from what is only possible in Eddie’s wildest dreams. Venom’s face is the same, connected to a delicious looking neck, one that looks optimal for biting and leaving prominent teeth impressions. It leads to strong arms with an even stronger, leaner chest. Eddie looks closer, inhale and exhale coming shallowly as he breathes through his mouth. A tongue licks a pathway from Eddie’s stubble to his eyebrow as he takes in the way Venom’s bust dips narrow, widening at the hips to make an hourglass curve in the dark figure of his body.

Eddie struggles to keep himself from whining, arousal burning in his capillaries.

 _Answer me_ , Venom strokes gently over the man’s shoulder blades and trapezoids. His claws are so sharp, they threaten to tear the fabric of Eddie’s t-shirt.

Eddie’s Adam’s Apple bobs before he responds, “I like it.” He says, “I like you so much.”

Seemingly happy with the reply, Venom rewards his human with a sloppy kiss.

“I love you, too, Eddie.” His milky white eyes narrow with glee. “I’ll never leave you, so long as I can have you.”

The man smiles back, hands making their way to Venom’s hips. He fondles the quivering “skin” there, marveling in Venom’s glossy, deep color. It is almost like pleather, but silkier, more soft like human skin; firm, yet slightly yielding. He is enamored by it and, if Eddie were more of a deep thinker and less impulse driven, he would joke that he might be half magpie; in love with shiny things, for Venom glistens wetly in the light. He draws circles into the tops of Venom’s thighs, leaning in for more. He will take anything and everything his symbiote will give him.

“I think you mean to say, ‘as long as you’ll have me’, but I get the gist.” Eddie cants his groin upwards, gyrating slowly up into that tasty friction that Venom has started.

When what seems like a hand delves into Eddie’s sweatpants, he moans with vigor. Hell yes, Venom’s arms are still on Eddie’s shoulders, but there is an actual hand ripping into his garments.

 _Still good, Eddie?_ Venom cocks his head at the man like a chattery bird, giving him a not so subtle lap dance while a hand finds Eddie’s cock.

It is at full mast, Venom realizes. It is pink and firm and burning hot. What Eddie is lacking in length can make up in girth, and he relishes in that fact as he grips it head on. Then, he pushes down, enveloping Eddie’s member in the palm of his hand.

“Ah,” Eddie licks his lips, biting down on his bottom one. His teeth catch on some of the dry patches there.

Venom’s hand strokes again, moving to a slow tempo. He teases the head of the man’s cock with a tendril this time, collecting the precum that begins to bead at the tip of Eddie’s length. He uses it to slick Eddie’s member, giving his fist more of a comfortable glide as it goes up and down on his cock.

Eddie releases his lip, eyes starting to go unfocused and glazed over in their demeanor. The sea green color of them are muddled with lust; something that Venom prides himself in.

 _Kiss me? How I like it?_ Venom asks so sweetly that it almost does not sound like he is being serious.

Like the symbiote expects, Eddie nods, angling his head so he can open his hot cavern, waiting for that squirming pink muscle to enter him.

Venom does just that, plunging deep into Eddie’s mouth with vigor. He does not care to be gentle this time, feeling every part of the man’s mouth, as it is his very first time exploring the man. It certainly feels like it; Eddie is an organism he could study for hours on end, never getting tired of learning about his host. He fucks his human’s oral cavity with his tongue, a happy growl rumbling from him when Eddie _sucks_ on Venom’s long tongue in response to the action.

Eddie thrusts into the hand that is stroking him, balls tightening when he suckles at the tongue in his mouth, feeling it rub against every possible surface of his teeth, gums, own oral muscle, over and over again.

Curious, he reaches for Venom, dominant hand traveling between his symbiote’s half-formed legs. He takes three fingers, using the nerves he has in the tips to feel for something, anything to sink his fingers into.

His digits catch on something that feels remotely like..

Oh. Ohhh…

Venom growls louder when Eddie sinks them into him, _Eddie._

It is so warm and slick inside Venom, Eddie thinks. He is shocked, but it fuels him to continue. He crooks his fingers, dragging them in and out to the rhythm that Venom strokes his dick. It feels good, like he is pleasuring himself and Venom at the same time. He is so stimulated, being fucked in the mouth as he is being handed off, all the while his wrist pistoning between Venom’s thighs.

He wants to come soon, he discovers, as his sac begin to draw taut, but he wants… needs…

 _More_ , Venom retracts his tongue from Eddie’s mouth.

“Yes,” he whispers against the symbiote’s gnarly teeth. He licks at them, careful of their sharp tips. “Fuck.”

He leans back in his seat, waiting as Venom lifts himself and pushes Eddie’s three fingers away from his formed body. The hand that was previously stroking him disbands into sinewy, slick tendrils, wisps of Venom’s appendage swimming to Eddie’s backside.

The man moans as his ass is spread while still seated. There is something blunt that teases Eddie’s warm pucker, caressing it fondly in an act of care. Then, it breaches his entrance, the tip so very thin that it almost feels like the width of a candy cane.

“Ahh,” Eddie groans though, because there are more candy cane-sized _things_ entering him one by one. “Venom,”

 _You sound so pretty with my name on your lips_ , Venom croons, pressing his lean chest against Eddie’s.

He snickers when more of his coils stretch the man further.

Full. Eddie feels so full with Venom in him, the tendrils pull his hole apart and stretch him good. He cannot tell how many are inside him now, too hooked on the sensation of being filled. He does not hold back the shout when they begin to move in unison, backing out an inch before they slam back in place, sliding further within him a little per each thrust in.

“Ve-nom,” he cries, biting the syllables in half. “Oh, ohh,”

Eddie is excruciatingly hot inside, sphincter gripping Venom’s tendrils so lovingly. He is so tight inside; Venom wants nothing more than to wreck the man. He thrusts in, in until Eddie is moaning without restraint. Good. Venom decides to thicken each of his coils, increasing their girth twice-fold.

Unable to catch his breath, Eddie squeezes his eyes shut. He writhes on the chair, on the pseudo dick that Venom is fucking him with, trying to get accustomed to the thickness of it, but it only seems to get bigger with each passing minute. He is sweating now, drops of perspiration collecting at his brow and on the small of his back. His skin flushed a healthy cherry with exertion as he takes, receives each thrust Venom gives him.

The air around them is climbing in temperature, humid with Eddie’s sobs and moans that elicit unchecked from his gaping mouth. His eyes are threatening to cross from the sheer intensity of it all, with Venom’s tendrils piledriving into him with less than a second between each thrust.

Rolling his hips, he grabs onto Venom’s hips, bringing him down onto his lap. His cock twitches, drooling clear fluid in stimulation. His head is getting fuzzy from being fucked, from crying out loud for Venom like a mantra. He impales himself further on that “cock”, bouncing on it now as he keeps his hands on Venom.

 _That’s it, Eddie._ Venom praises his human.

He pounds Eddie harder when he hears the keen the man has been keeping within him. His thrusts grow harsher, more ragged…

Until Eddie _screams_.

Sparks of pleasure explode across both Eddie’s and Venom’s visions, sizzling their nerve endings until they are frazzled and frayed. It feels so good. Venom thrusts in that spot again, jolting with Eddie when the same reaction happens again.

“What the fuck,” Eddie exclaims, but he will not stop lifting himself, only to sink back down onto Venom. He has a difficult time finding his prostate accurately, and he lets out a frustrated groan.

The sound of fabric ripping fills the room; Venom tears the offending sweatpants from Eddie’s body so he can see more clearly. He snarls in satisfaction at the sight of his minute tendrils fucking his human, but it is not enough.

Inside Eddie, Venom releases a few tips of his coils, letting them unravel into three-pronged fingerlets. Blindly, they grasp, search for Eddie’s sweet spot, careful not to bump into the others.

It feels so fucking weird, being handled like this. Eddie cannot say that he hates it. There is so much going on; he cannot even be mad that Venom destroyed his favorite pair of sweatpants, for he is so high on friction and pleasure. Nothing matters anymore, so long as Venom rails him to completion.

But it is not yet enough; it becomes an obsessed chant within every cell of Venom’s being. He bites the bullet, positioning himself above Eddie. One hand comes down to line the man’s neglected cock up with his hole.

With a wet, popping noise, Venom sinks down on Eddie, encasing the man’s length with his own body.

“Ohhh, shit!” Eddie curses, the pretty red blush that resides in his cheeks now spreading to his ears and neck.

He looks so beautiful like this; Venom starts to move on Eddie’s dick, riding him in tune to the thrusts that wracks his human’s body with. There is no refractory period, just as there is no grace in his movements, lust pure and unfiltered.

Venom’s insides are so velvety, scalding to the point that Eddie is surely sweating buckets by now. His nails scratch at Venom’s thighs and hips, gripping them so hard they would have bruised and broken if the symbiote weren’t composed of what Eddie can only guess is non-Newtonian fluid. He is exhausted, but he loves this; wishes for it to never end. He does not think he will know when he peaks, as everything is just so _much_.

And then it happens.

Venom’s fingerlets grasp onto Eddie’s raised bundle of nerves in his ass, massaging them slowly.

Suddenly, Eddie contorts, sea green irises nearly swallowing his pupils as they go pinpoint small with surprise. Venom watches Eddie go slack, but keeps fucking him, knowing that the pleasure is building for both of them.

Eddie can do nothing but feel the unlimited ecstasy that runs through him, having Venom fuck him while riding Eddie’s cock like a sex toy. He does not know if he has come yet, but he hopes soon; his brain is so numb with pleasure that he just craves _more_.

Contrary to Eddie, Venom cannot last much longer. He can feel everything his host is going through. Everything is melding together; he no longer can tell where he ends and where Eddie begins. They are one, the pleasure cycling through them in some kind of endless loop. It is something that Venom wants to cherish forever, this sensation of being whole, one with his host.

But he must come.

So come he does, but not without Eddie. And he knows how to do it, too.

Eddie snaps out of his pleasured haze when something moves, no, wiggles in Venom’s hole, intruding the, oh fuck, the slit of his cock. He shrieks, mainly in shock, but cannot move, pinned by his symbiote. The object, surely Venom, snakes its way into the man’s urethra.

“Ha-aah!” Eddie drops his head into the crook of Venom’s shoulder.

His lips find the symbiote’s neck, kissing there, nibbling on the oil slick tendons. His eyes roll back in their sockets as the tendril slides further into his cock, fucking it gently in comparison to the tentacles in his ass, and Venom’s passage that goes up and down, as constricting as a vice.

The tendril inside his member twists without warning and, with that, Eddie’s world comes crashing down.

The barrel collecting his pleasure cracks at the base, flowing over the brim at the same time. His orgasm hits him like a bus, knocking the air right out of his lungs. He realizes then, in the last moment, that Venom can feel this too, sharing the bliss. Electricity flows through them, muscles spasming in long-awaited release; sinews snap taut, skin flush bright, and mouths snap open in rapture. Ocean waves of ecstasy crash over them, drowning them both. It ceases their breath.

It is like they are suspended in an endless circle of pleasure, melding together until they are one, no need for a symbiotic system here. Venom and Eddie join hands, mouths on each other as they succumb to the connection.

Slowly, they come back to homeostasis, with Venom retreating back into Eddie’s body. He purrs, loud and pleased, next to Eddie’s pumping heart. He listens to the pulse, strong as it returns to Eddie’s regular beat. He wraps part of himself over Eddie’s back in a warm embrace.

 _Eddie, bedtime_ , he coos with a yawn that bubbles up and out of Eddie’s mouth.

Eddie yawns, too. “Mm, tired,” he murmurs. “You took my cum?” he asks, noticing that his cock is not in need for cleanup.

Venom’s purr grows louder. _Swallowed it, but not with my mouth._

With a playful huff, Venom drags them to the couch as Eddie absorbs his explanation with an embarrassed squeak. It is cute. _His human_ is cute.

As soon as Eddie flops down on the cushions, Venom is embracing Eddie again, cuddling with the man as they bask in the afterglow of sex. A glimpse of a smile flashes across Eddie’s face, chuckling at the fact that his symbiote loves to spoon.

 _Goodnight, Eddie_ , Venom says. Eddie feels a soft, invisible peck on his right cheek, his left, and finally point blank on his lips. _You are mine._

He cannot help the small chuckle that surfaces from his diaphragm.

“I’m yours,” he whispers sincerely, his mind drifts off to sleep. “I’ve always been yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please give kudos if you also have no impulse control, because Eddie and I sure don't.  
> Tell me in the comments what else I should write, because I’m not done yet.  
> I'm @ra9sthiccbicc on twitter.


End file.
